New Life, New Love
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Yewook, Haehyuk, Kyumin. YAOI. Warning inside. Author: @ryeongfangirl
1. Chapter 1

~000~

**New Life, New Love**

**Author:: **Mirna Yonggenk aka ryeongfangirl

**Casts:: **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, and Others.

**Rate:: **T.

**Warning:: **Yaoi, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer:: **Fanfiction ini milik author yang ditulis diatas, bukan milik Jongmi. Jongmi hanya jadi editor dan dipinjam akunnya untuk mem-_publish _cerita ini. Ide cerita murni bukan milik Jongmi. Tau sendiri Jongmi gabisa bikin Yaoi ahahaha #slapped.

~000~

Di sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah dan megah. Sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menikah tersenyum dengan bahagianya begitupun dengan tamu undangan maupun teman-teman dari kedua mempelai. Tapi tidak dengan namja manis berpostur mungil yang tengah menatap sedih ke arah mereka. Sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang sangat di cintainya menikah dengan namja lain.

"Wookie-ah, kau tak apa?"

Namja yang dipanggil Wookie atau Kim Ryeowook itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke samping, dimana sahabatnya sedang menegurnya.

"Ne Minnie hyung, aku tak apa." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Minnie atau Lee Sungmin hanya bisa mengehela nafas melihat sahabatnya sedih atas pernikahan Lee Donghae bersama sang namjachingu atau sekarang menjadi istrinya Lee Hyukjae. Sungmin sangat tau betapa Wookie sangat mencintai Donghae dan Donghae yang hanya menganggap Wookie sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah lupakan dia. Mungkin di luar sana masih banyak namja tampan yang melebihi si ikan cucut itu yang bisa kau cintai." Sungmin berucap dengan mengejek Donghae dan membuahkan kekehan kecil dari Wookie.

"Ne, hyung. Masih banyak yang lebih tampan dari si ikan cucut bodoh itu.." Wookie pun berucap seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

~000~

Nampak dari kejauhan Donghae sedang berjalan ke arah 2 sahabat itu sambil melambaikan tangan tak lupa senyum yang terus mengembang di wajah tampannya "Hey.. kenapa kalian ada disini? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Donghae setibanya didepan 2 sahabat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya bersantai saja di sini.. Iya 'kan, Wookie?"

Wookie yang kembali sedih karena kedatangan Donghae tersentak kaget ketika Sungmin menyenggol lengannya. "N-ne hyung." Jawab Wookie terbata.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku aneh ke dua sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng sendiri. "Baiklah.. tapi kali ini kalian harus ikut bergabung. Kajja!"

Donghae kemudian menarik tangan Wookie dan Sungmin menuju pengantinnya dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Setelah sampai Donghae langsung menghampri Hyukjae dan memperkenalkannya ke pada Wookie dan Sungmin. Pasalnya, mereka belum saling kenal dari awal acara sampai sekarang.

"Nah perkenalkan ini Hyukjae, istriku yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini," Donghae memperkenalkan Hyukjae dengan semangat tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Wookie yang berubah menjadi sedih.

_'Sebegitu cintanya kah kau hyung kepada Hyukjae'_ Batin Wookie.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida.." Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang disertai _gummy smile_ yang membuat Donghae jatuh cinta.

"Nah dan ini Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri." Ujar Donghae memperkenalkan Wookie dan Sungmin.

"A-annyeonghaseyo.. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Jawab Wookie terbata, senyumnya kikuk.

"Annyeong, Lee sungmin imnida." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Selesai memperkenalkan diri mereka, Donghae maupun Hyukjae berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa. Pasangan yang baru menikah itu tidak sempat lagi untuk memperhatikan raut wajah Wookie yang semakin sedih. Apalagi sewaktu Donghae mencium Hyukjae tepat di bibir.

Entah Donghae mendengar suara hati Wookie yang retak atau tidak.

~000~

**New Life, New Love**

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

~000~

**New Life, New Love**

**Author:: **Mirna Yonggenk aka ryeongfangirl

**Casts:: **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, and Others.

**Rate:: **T.

**Warning:: **Yaoi, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer:: **Fanfiction ini milik author yang ditulis diatas, bukan milik Jongmi. Jongmi hanya jadi editor dan dipinjam akunnya untuk mem-_publish _cerita ini. Ide cerita murni bukan milik Jongmi. Tau sendiri Jongmi gabisa bikin Yaoi ahahaha #slapped.

~000~

Wookie yang tak tahan melihat adegan-adegan mesra didepannya pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Wookie yang tak tentu arah ia hanya menangis dan mencoba menghilangkan semua pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh kemesraan pasangan HaeHyuk.

Wookie yang hanya menunduk sambil berjalan menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya dan keduanya jatuh terduduk "A-aw! Hiks.. appo.. hiks.."

Wookie yang menangis makin terisak kala dirasanya bokongnya sakit. Seseorang yang di tabrak Wookie pun meringis kesakitan mengelus bokongnya. "Hei.. kenapa kau yang menangis? Kan aku yang ditabrak.." Tanya namja tampan bermata sipit itu mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Wookie membantunya berdiri.

"Hiks.. mi-mian, Tuan.." Ucap Wookie masih dengan sesegukan dan kepala yang menunduk.

"Hahh.." Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir _kissable_ namja tampan tadi. "Baiklah.. aku memaafkanmu dan jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang beritahu alamat rumahmu supaya aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam." Tanya dan tawarnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," Jawab wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Donghae. "Bawa aku bersamamu, Tuan.." Ucap Wookie yg langsung membuat ke dua bola mata sipit itu melebar.

"M-mwo ? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya namja sipit itu tidak percaya akan ucapan Wookie barusan.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Tuan. Aku mohon.." Mohon Wookie dengan _puppy eyes_-nya .

"Shireo.. aku tidak akan membawa pulang anak kecil sepertimu bisa-bisa aku di tuduh menculik!" Ucap namja itu dengan sedikit membentak Wookie.

Wookie yang dibentak kembali menangis "Hiks.. hiks.."

Namja yang berdiri didepan Wookie tersentak kaget mendengar isakannya. "Y-yah! Jangan menangis!" Teriak namja itu semakin membuat Wookie terisak. "Yah! Ugh.. baiklah! Aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Tapi jangan menangis.." Ucap namja tadi pasrah dan membuat Wookie berhenti menangis dan mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"J-jinjja?!" Ucap Wookie terbata.

"Ne.. sekarang ayo ikut aku." Ucap namja tadi dan menggenggam tangan Wookie untuk dibawa pulang ke apartemennya.

~000~

**At Apartemen.**

"Nah kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk!"

Ucap namja itu seraya mempersilahkan Wookie memasuki apartemen sederhanannya. Wookiepun berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia tanpa di suruh ckck. Namja itu membiarkan Wookie disana selagi ia ke dapur.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja tadi setelah keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air.

"Eh? Uhm.. Ki-Kim Ryeowook imnida.." Jawab Wookie sedikit terbata.

"Aku Jongwoon.. Kim Jongwoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung hyung.. Kurasa aku lebih tua darimu."

"N-ne hyung" Ucap Wookie masih menunduk dan canggung terhadap Yesung.

"Oh ya.. Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Yesung yang heran.

Pasalnya ini sudah tengah malam. Dan namja manis menurut Yesung itu tidak mau pulang kerumahnya.

"Haahhh... aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu," Gumam Wookie yang masih sedih mengingat kejadian tadi. "Tapi hyung biarkan aku menginap di sini untuk malam ini yaa.." Wookie menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada memohon ke pada Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Wookie membuat Wookie mundur kebelakang dan tertahan sandaran sofa. Seringai Yesung semakin melebar kala Wookie menatapnya dengan takut-takut  
"A-ap-apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Wookie takut-takut karena Yesung menyudutkannya

"Bagaimana kalo hyung ini orang jahat hmm?" Tanya Yesung yang masih menyeringai dan semakin menyudutkan Wookie.

"Hyu-hyung pasti bercanda kan?" Tanya Wookie yang semakin takut melihat tingkah Yesung

"Bagaimana kalo hyung tidak sedang bercanda Wookie?" Bisik Yesung seseduktif mungkin ditelinga Wookie membuat namja manis itu bergidik dengan muka yang sudah merah merona.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Wookie yang sudah merah padam. Ugh sungguh menggoda iman. Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah menggoda Wookie segera mencium Wookie. Wookie yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman dari Yesung.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Yesung yang merasa Wookie tidak menolaknya mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap bibir Wookie. Yesung semakin meningkatkan tempo ciumannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Yesung ke padanya.

Ciuman itu semakin turun dari dagu hingga Yesung bermain-main dileher Ryeowook dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kissmark dileher putih mulus Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mampu mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yesung. Ia ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Hingga mereka lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang "iya-iya" huftt…

~000~

**New Life, New Love**

**To Be Continue**

~000~

Annyeonghaseyoo~ Mirna imnida ^^.. Gomawo sudah mau baca dan review fanfic abal dari saya . Saya ngk nyangka dapat respon dan riview sebagus ini Jeongmal Gomawo :"D . Jangan panggil saya author saya masih baru dan belum pantas di sebut sebagai AUTHOR . Panggil aja eonni or saeng,saya kelahiran 94 kok^^ . Sekali lagi Jeongmal Gomawoo yg udah baca + review ^^~.

- ryeongfangirl-

Annyeong! Jongmi disini! Jwisunghamnida untuk keterlambatan editornya~ padahal chapter 2 udah selesai dari lama. Jwisunghamnida, readerdeul! Diharapkan feedbacknya!

- supermfth-


End file.
